Lucky Star
by Scarlett Embers
Summary: Edited, but only a little bit. You'll hardly notice the difference. :3 What happens when you wish upon a lucky star? What happens if it comes TRUE? Who will be the star that tears through the darkness?


Hiya!

My stories, as a lot of you may have noticed, are Crap, with a capital C. They are boring, rushed, and crap. It shames me to look upon a story of mine and think it's good. So you know what? Scarlett O Hare's got another tactic. She's changing her stories so they're not Crap.

I usually thought stories with long chapters and big paragraphs were pretty boring. But they're not. It's better to have a story not rushed than a story that is. So I'm rewriting the majority of my stories, and that's FINAL. My Burning Blaze, Spyro Runt of the Litter, and of course, Spyder.

MBB is nearly done, but Spyder is this one. And don't think 'Oh, what's the point? We KNOW the story already.', because this time, it's TOTALLY DIFFERENT. It's not going to be all of the chapters redone but better, it's going to be a WHOLE, TOTALLY DIFFERENT story. I might keep my old ones, and add a chappie or two if I'm bored, but I'm probably not guys, so you'll just have to grin and bear it.

Also, thank you Rurikredwolf for usage of your OC!

Prologue

A bright, white star shone in the black stretch of sky, and its light beamed down on the smooth, grey granite rocks, turning them silver. The silence of night overshadowed all, except for the ripple of water of the deep, dark river, and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond. Only the single, solitary star illuminated the darkness around itself.

Agile shadows stirred in the darkness, and then disappeared, blending in with the silver rocks completely; others blending in with the darkness. Unsheathed claws glinted in the starlight, and eyes that gleamed like amber darted around the clearing, looking for any signs of danger or such. Then, a long, silver head was raised and the shining star of the sky reflected in the amber eyes that shone like diamonds.

"The coast is clear."

Then, even more figures stirred in the shadows, most then stepping into the starlight and revealing themselves. Most were silver, black, a midnight blue or white, and their eyes darted from left to right, checking that no danger inhabited the clearing. Then, a silvery-white dragoness approached the silver amber-eyes one and dipped her head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Ornlu," she muttered. Then, she turned to the crowd of dragons behind her. "Come," she called softly.

She and Ornlu turned, and they stepped into the dark, black river, and swam through it without any bother at all. When they reached the other side of the river, Ornlu shook himself dry but the silvery-white dragoness checked the party behind her were safe first. Then, she continued the journey, this time trudging through the forest with only the starlight and a small flame of light to guide her.

When they had reached the end of the forest they then unfolded their great, magnificent wings and took flight. It seemed ages before they reached their destination: a circular clearing, in the centre stood a portal. The elderly silvery-white dragoness looked behind her into the crowd expectantly, and a young-looking silver dragoness emerged, about sixteen. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, and a clear crystal with a star symbol etched on it hung on a black necklace around her neck.

She approached the portal, and as she did so a dragon with scales as orange as the burning sun, the closest star to Earth, came running up to her. He took her hands in his and looked at her with huge, frightened sky-blue eyes. "Starlight " he pleaded, his face barely two inches from hers, and smeared with sorrow, "Please don't go."

"I have to, Firestar," Starlight responded sadly. She then raised her head and shouted to her crowd, "As the Prophecy Dragon of Stardom, I wish to bring my luck upon all of us, and hope we will once be free from Ryuu! I shall return soon, once I am equipped with the 'other' Dragons, and hope that together, we shall be able to defeat Ryuu once and for all!"

"Are you sure you are ready to depart Constella, City of Stars?" the elderly whitish-silver dragon asked.

Starlight nodded solemnly. "The Stars of the Deceased themselves have told us that it is so that I must depart to the 'Dragon Realms'. Another Dragon of Prophecy lurks there. I shall partner with him and we shall together defeat the evil that overshadows this realm! I am going for that purpose, and that purpose only."

"Are you positive you are ready to leave Constella, City of Stars?" the whitish-silver dragoness asked.

Starlight nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Then may the luck of the Shining Star be with you."

Starlight nodded. "Goodbye, my friends." And with that, she stepped into the portal that would take her to where she would not know.

The elderly whitish-silver dragon nodded, her eyes closed in remorse. "May she be the star that tears through the darkness."

Chapter 1 Wish Upon A Lucky Star

Cynder sat on a hard, grey boulder, and looked up at the night before her with her curious, emerald-green eyes. She was silent; her breaths could hardly be heard, and she sat very still. Without knowing it, her long, sinuous tail was slowly moving from side to side, but apart from that, she remained silent, careful not to spoil the magic, and break the spell.

It was nearly midnight, but yet, darkness still clouded the skies. Tonight was a special night, a very special night indeed, because it was not only her day of birth, but it was also the day of a new, full moon. She stared at it intriguingly, looking at the huge, whitish circle that illuminated the sky. No stars were visible, for there were hardly ever any stars at times like this to shine, and bring hope, but Cynder was sure, somewhere amongst the night sky, they lurked.

She didn't know why she liked this place so much, but she felt as though she had a special bonding with it. With the sounds of the dark green, wind-bent grasses rustling and whistling, and the light, swaying breeze, Cynder had every right to think this place was enchanted. The place seemed perfect for her: dark, mysterious, but at the same time, gentle. Cynder loved it.

Suddenly, a slightly stronger wind blew, but not strong enough to move the spellbound Cynder. It was strong enough, however, to rustle the grass, and the small, slightly hidden cornflowers with it, and seeds and petals parted from the flower, and spiralled around Cynder in an enchanted circle. She felt as if the edge of the cliff and beyond had welcomed her presence.

Then, as if a certain magic had entered her body, she lifted her head, and sang. She usually would not sing, especially around other people, but now she felt as if only she and the magic were together, and she must sing. And when she sang, her voice was beautiful; like a dark angel. She stepped up onto the very edge of the cliff, and sang as loudly yet as beautifully as she could.

As Cynder sung, a purple figure watched the dark angel harmonise. He had never not once heard a voice that sang as beautifully, or a song so beautiful. He watched the dark angel harmonise with her beautiful voice, and leant against the tree, as silently as he could as to not ruin the magic and break the spell. He felt as if he'd known this song all of his life, and he wanted to sing along as well; but he couldn't bring himself to do so, if it would break the spell.

Cynder had sensed his presence, and would usually stop singing due to embarrassment, but still, she continued. Once she was singing, she couldn't stop. It was like she was being controlled again; only this time not by the Dark Master, but by magic. A warm, fuzzy, glowing magic which she loved, and didn't felt very often. She did not want to song and magic to end, but of course, all things have to end. She sang the last note as beautifully as she could, before fading: her voice (which had been singing), the grass and wind (which had been whistling like a magical, musical instrument) and all.

"Bravo!" yelled the purple dragon, clapping his paws in delight. "Bravo!"

Cynder blushed. Perhaps of embarrassment, perhaps of something else; we may never know. "Thanks," she giggled, blushing.

She then circled the purple dragon curiously.

"So, Spyro, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Spyro exclaimed.

You didn't get stars in a time like this. But Cynder knew they were up in the sky somewhere, beyond the glowing illumination of the moon. You just couldn't see them. In a time like this, it was hard to believe in magic. But when you find something that really shines, you want to hang onto it. And that's how Cynder felt about Spyro.

"Oh Thank you, Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed excitedly, flinging her arms around Spyro and hugging him tightly.

"Oh no problem." Spyro grinned that ever-lasting smile of his, and with his sparkling white jaws, to Cynder he looked like a dream dragon.

Cynder smiled warmly, and rested her head on Spyro's chest. She slowly closed her eyes, and was nearly lulled to sleep by Spyro's rhythmic heartbeats. She sighed, and lay down on the dark green grass with Spyro. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to Spyro, but Spyro lay awake, his hands behind his head, watching the sky. Probably looking for the hidden stars, Cynder thought.

It was not until Spyro yelled did Cynder jump and open her eyes: "Look a star!" he exclaimed. Cynder then opened her eyes and stared upwards at the slowly-brightening sky. At first Cynder thought he must be mistaken no stars ever appear at such dark times but when she searched the sky hard, in the distance, though small but bright, sat a shining star. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Quick make a wish!" Spyro hurried her.

Cynder thought hard. What should she wish for? Then it hit her, like a shooting star. She wished for Spyro. What she wanted most was the warm, fuzzy magic she felt tonight; and she was sure it was coming from Spyro. She wanted the magic, which made her feel alive. She was sure, inside her, that lucky star was shining its brightest, and chasing out the darkness with its light. Yes, that's what she wanted. Her very own lucky star.

Spyro and Cynder, after that, were cuddled together. Cynder was asleep, dreaming about her lucky star, whilst Spyro was in a light doze, thinking about flaming gnorcs. Most dragons around this time would be asleep, dreaming of eternal peace, of an absolution. One dragon was not, however. She had awoke from nightmares of darkness, and to her, Spyro was her only comfort. She had entered his room to find him gone, but the window was open, signalling that he had took off somewhere. Chilled by the cold but determined yet, she had taken off in search. Finally, she had found him.

When she saw him cuddled together with Cynder, she felt she had been stabbed with a thousand knives. To see the one she dreamt of, she loved, cuddled together with some some beast, she felt disgruntled: sad and angry. It made her sick, so sick her eyes brimmed with tears and she kicked a rock in fury, hoping for it to hit Cynder. Her eyes grew red, and so disgusted she could not bear it, she turned around, and took right back off again, as fast as she had came.

When she arrived back to the temple, she was no longer angry (well, just a little bit), but was feeling incredibly sorry for herself. She cried and sniffed and wiped her nose and eyes, but still, the sadness would not leave her. Her eyes were red with big bags under then, because of both crying and tiredness. She staggered through the temple to her room, and in weariness she fell and grazed her knee. More tears ran down her eyes from pain, and she just lay there, crying. Then, after she had a strong headache and could cry no more, she heaved herself up and staggered even more from her grazed knee to her room.

She curled up on her bed once in her room, her pillow wet with tears. Her headache, tiredness and pain was strong, and though a bit of rest would do her good, such thoughts clouded her mind and prevented her from sleeping. She knew the worst way to get to sleep was by trying to when you felt you couldn't, so she sat up and began licking her wounded knee.

A few minutes later, her door slowly opened with a creak. Ember, the pink dragon, sat up immediately, hoping it was Spyro, but sighed, disappointed, when it revealed only to be a red dragon with golden horns, and spikes. Of course, Ember thought, Spyro wouldn't see me. He's far too busy spending time with Cynder. Ember thought the last word in disgust.

"Umm " Flame stood in the doorway, holding a bright, burning candle. "I heard you crying, so I thought you might "

"Need a bit of company?"

Flame nodded. Ember suggested this quick, because she didn't mind a bit of company. She wanted to hear Flame's soothing sympathy, because she was sad and tired and angry. Ember lay on her back as Flame slowly walked up to her and placed the burning candle on the cabinet next to Ember's bed. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed rather gingerly and asked,

"Now, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's awful!" Ember bawled like a baby.

Flame gently placed a hand of Ember's shoulder. "What's awful?"

Ember let fresh tears stream down her cheeks. "W-Well I had a nightm-mare and I went to Spyro-o's room and he was g-gone!"

Flame's eyes widened. "What? Ember, you need to tell the Guardians!"

"That's not it, stupid!" Ember shouted angrily. "I went to f-find him, and I saw him with C-C-Cynder!" Then, like a baby, she burst into tears.

"What Were they kissing?" Flame asked.

Ember nodded. She knew she was lying, but she needed to make it sound tragic, and after all, a little white lie never hurt anybody. Or did it?

"Aww, Ember!" Flame soothingly placed a paw on Ember's arm. "Poor you. You must have been heartbroken."

"I am!" Ember cried.

"Aww " Flame shifted closer to Ember, and put is arm around her. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Ember was about to shout 'No!', but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She could tell that Flame was trying really hard to comfort her, and she didn't want to spoil to moment. She let herself be brought into Flame's arms and comfortingly hugged.

"Sshh " he hushed her, patting her back. "Sshhhh "

After a while, she calmed down, her sobs only a few quiet whispers. Flame then put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes to see if she was okay. Flame smiled, and then turned her to the window. He pointed out to a whitish spot in the distance.

"See that, Ember?" he said, pointing. "That's a star. We never usually get stars, and this star is a sign of good luck, see? A lucky star."

Ember nodded, and, tired, rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Flame turned to leave, but Ember stopped him.

"Wait."

Flame turned.

"I shall like you to lull me to sleep, please," Ember requested.

Flame, feeling sorry for her, did not object, and sat on the edge of her bed. He stroked her head gently and sang, and even though his voice was terrible, Ember found it soothing, and was lulled into a deep sleep. When Flame found Ember asleep, he slowly and silently stood up, careful not to awaken her, blew out the candle, crept out of her room and shut the door.

When he had shut the door, he sighed, with a smile planted on his face, and crept back to his room for some sleep of his own. He had a feeling he was going to have sweet dreams tonight.

Yeah, so not THAT rushed, is it? Please R&R, because it really helps me when I'm told how it's good, what can make it better etc. Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism will be gladly accepted. Ideas for new chappies will be gladly appreciated, too. So get reviewin'! 


End file.
